Talk Less
by HamillTrash
Summary: AU where Alexander Hamilton falls in love with Angelica Schuyler rather than Elizabeth Schuyler.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope it isn't too bad! Some dialogue is taken directly from the songs, but I have also added my own things to the story... I would love to hear your feedback! (Also sorry the first chapter is a bit short!)  
**

 **Chapter1**

The music lofted through the large ball room, almost drowned out by the laughter and chatter. There were many beautiful women along with dashing young men but many eyes were on the host's; Philip Schuyler's, blooming daughters, Angelica and Elizabeth.

"Just stop it!" Elizabeth giggled. "I won't settle for any young man I see." She gestured to a group of youthful soldiers that were subtlety flexing and winking at the two sisters. "I'm sure they aren't trying to get my attention anyway," she winked at Angelica.

"I don't think that I'm the only one they're noticing. You look lovely tonight, Eliza," Angelica countered with small smile.

"But you look dazzling. Everyone is watching you," Eliza chided.

"Thank you…" Angelica looked downwards and folded her hands together as the music got louder in the background. Groups of people began to make their way onto the dance floor while the two sisters relocated to the edge of the room. They watched as the couples twirled and laughed together. Angelica scanned the room, silently wanting to dance, or to at least meet someone. Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a handsome young man and she felt her heart skip a beat. She just started to turn to her sister to tell her about the catch she spotted when she felt a tug on her arm and heard a hushed squeal come from Eliza.

"Do you see that one?" Eliza gushed as she covered a hand over her mouth as if to contain herself. Angelica followed Eliza's gaze to the same man she had just noticed.

"Yeah, I was just-"

Eliza leaned into her older sister and put her mouth close to her ear and whispered. "This one's mine."

Angelica felt her heart drop as Eliza's words echoed in her mind. " _This one's mine._ "

"Of course," Angelica answered while emotions raced through her. Eliza wandered a short distance away but Angelica wasn't watching her anymore. She looked up and her eyes met his clean shaven face again. She glanced around, her sister was now nowhere in sight.

" _This one's mine."_

Angelica started to escort herself towards him, not being able to help herself. She stopped beside the gentleman and turned to him as he also turned to her.

"Hello, my dear lady." His voice was like a silk glove that touched her cheek softly. He then bowed.

Angelica's heart lurched in her chest and opened her mouth to find that nothing came out and swiftly curtsied politely instead. "Good evening, sir." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Would you care for a dance?" He put out his arm in offer for Angelica to take it.

She gently put her arm on his and they slipped onto the ballroom floor where a baroque dance was being performed. As they took rhythmic steps around each other and linked arms, Angelica found herself looking into his eyes. They were as dark and shimmering as a dark bay stallion and Angelica found it difficult to avoid gazing at them. As the song faded out they went back to standing on the sidelines together. As their eyes met again, he paused.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied."

Angelica blinked, slightly taken aback. "I'm sure you don't know what you mean. You forget yourself…"

"You're like me," he continued. "I'm never satisfied."

She smiled ever so slightly. "Is that right?"

"I have never been satisfied," he confirmed, his mouth twitching in a half smile.

Angelica bowed daintily again then looked up warmly. "My name is Angelica Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton," he tipped his hat respectfully.

"Where's your family from?" As soon as she asked the question, Angelica regretted it. The atmosphere changed from playfulness to awkwardness. Alexander glanced to the side, avoiding any eye contact and his hands started to fidget.

"Unimportant," he sputtered. "There's a million things I haven't done." His eyes suddenly bore into Angelica's, filled with passion. "But just you wait."

Angelica glanced past Alexander, unsure of what he meant, when she saw Eliza watching from a short distance.

" _This one's mine."_

Angelica's heart felt like it was ripped into tiny pieces inside of her. Eliza was helpless. The happiness in Angelica was slowly drained at the sight of her. She reluctantly and gradually casted her eyes down to the floor and looped her arm with Alexander's, then headed to where her sister stood.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to change your life," she answered, trying to sound as lively as she could.

"Then by all means, lead the way," he consented as he followed her lead. The two of them came to a halt in front of Eliza, who curtsied tactfully.

"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Schuyler?" Alexander questioned Angelica.

Angelica smiled. "My sister," she explained.

Eliza quickly started to speak again, making Alexander look back at her. "Thank you for all your service."

He removed his hat and held it to his chest. "If it takes a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

Every word they spoke to each other drove a dagger deeper into Angelica's heart. She turned away to stop them from seeing the tears in her eyes and waved a hand back at them. "I'll leave you to it." She stepped to the side and made her way through the crowds of people until she could slip out of the ballroom. She turned a corner and pressed her back against the wall, her breath faltering. Images of her and Alexander dancing flashed through her mind. She knew he was right. She has never been satisfied. Eliza was worth far more than her own happiness. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek but was soon furiously wiped away. This was the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the support everyone! I wasn't expecting as many people to be interested in my story! I'll try to update weekly, but I can't make any promises! Thanks again for checking out my story!**

 **NOTE: I was reading Hamilton's actual letters to Eliza and I took a couple snippets out of them! I hope you enjoy !**

 **Chapter 2**

One Week Later...

"Angelica!" Eliza screeched as she ran down the stairs from her room. "I got another letter from Alexander!"

Angelica forced a smile. "What does it say?"

Eliza giggled as she unfolded the parchment, revealing the perfect handwriting of Alexander. She began to read out loud.

 _My Dearest Eliza,_

 _Your last letter to me warmed my heart and I thank you for being so forgiving of a man who has to spend this time away from you. I'm afraid it has gotten busier as the war has continued, but do not fret, love. I am fine and in good hands here at my station. I do not write to share of the matters of the war nor to assure you of my health, but rather to remind myself of the love we have for each other. I long for when I will see you and your lovely family again, but most of all you._ _You engross my thoughts too entirely to allow me to think of anything else-You not only employ my mind all day; but you intrude upon my sleep. I meet you in every dream and when I wake I cannot close my eyes again for I am ruminating on your sweetness. All things I dream are but a memory until I see you again- which will be more adoring than any dream my mind may conjure._

 _I do write this letter to share my love for you as well as the purpose of bringing good news. I have been let known that in two weeks time I will be able to return to you for a visit. May you prepare another place at your table for when I come to dine. I plan on staying for three sunrises, though I do wish to remain in your residence longer._

 _Adieu my love,_

 _A. Hamilton_

Angelica had to turn her face away from the smitten Eliza to hide what she was truly feeling. "That was really beautiful," she murmured softly before looking back at Eliza, who was already dashing up the stairs. She stopped and grinned down at her sister.

"I am going to write him back right now!" In a second she disappeared into her room.

Ever since that night when Angelica introduced Eliza and Alexander, Eliza had been writing letter after letter in response to his. They both seemed to write as soon as they received the notes from each other. It was beautiful young love.

Angelica could hardly bare it.

Each day Eliza would rave about the man she had managed to obtain. Angelica was left with nothing. If she could have spoken to Eliza before Eliza spoke to her, he would have been hers. Angelica forced the thoughts out of her head. Eliza deserved this love. She deserved it more than anybody.

Angelica took a seat at the dining room table and folded her hands together slowly and blinked the droplets out of her eyes.

"Angelica?"

The soft voice from the doorway almost made her jump. She raised her head and met her sister's eyes.

"Eliza, I thought you were writing a response to Alexander." Angelica stood and quickly brushed the lone tear off her cheek.

"Angelica," Eliza started, her voice slightly fading. "Why do you cry?"

Angelica let out a small laugh. "No love, I'm not crying." Eliza stared into Angelica's eyes for a moment.

"Now why do you lie?" she asked with a more serious tone.

Angelica refused to meet Eliza's eyes. "I can't say."

"Tell me, Angelica," Eliza persisted. "I could help you through it." She reached and took Angelica's hand in her own.

"No…" Angelica took a shaky breath and clenched her fist beside her.

"Please, Angelica, I-"

"No!" Angelica yanked her hand away and her head shot up, causing her tears to spray onto Eliza's dress. "I cannot say!" She moved the hand that was held by Eliza into her own and held it shakily, as if protecting it.

"Why not?" Eliza pleaded. "Do you not think I can help you?! Please, I'm begging you Angelica-"

"You don't know what you're asking me to do!" Angelica yelled, her voice cracking.

There was silence. Then Eliza put both fists by her sides and took a faltered breath. "You love him, don't you?"

Angelica stepped back like she were shot. "What- no, I-"

Eliza raised a hand to stop her. "Don't lie. Not again." She met her sister's gaze. Angelica could see her heart crumbling through the tears in her eyes. Eliza turned away. "I'm going to go finish the letter," she whispered then disappeared up the stairs.

Angelica sat down at the table again, completely defeated. She knew Eliza would act like she didn't love Alexander. A sister could not be with a man knowing it was hurting the other with every step, breath, moment, with him. Angelica knew Eliza had just thrown out whatever she had started writing and had now started a new draft.

This wasn't right.

This wasn't allowed.

Angelica didn't hear from Eliza for the rest of the evening until there was a creak of the back door opening. She caught a glimpse of Eliza heading out into the garden. Angelica slipped softly up the stairs and headed to Eliza's room. She pushed the door open and glanced around until she spotted a quill and ink beside a letter on Eliza's small wooden desk. Angelica drifted over and lifted the note closer to the candle light.

 _Dearest Alexander,_

 _Thank you for your kind words you have written so elegantly to me. They are much appreciated in these dark times of strife in the country. However, there is news I must share with you. I cannot bring myself to write any more letters to you at this time. Writing this one is causing much grief already. Do not worry about myself, I am not the one to be grieving at these words. I fear for what grief you may feel as you read. I do not think of you as my love any longer Alexander, but more as a brother. You have not done anything to wrong me in any way, my feelings have just since changed from the time I met you. I have felt this way for days._

 _I know you can find any woman who suits you and I wish you the luck in doing so. I myself know of a fine woman who would fill your needs better than anyone, feel free to come visit and I can introduce you to her. Thank you for your time and all of the wonderful letters._

 _Adieu,_

 _Elizabeth Schuyler_

Angelica focused on the letter and read it over twice more. This letter or anything like it could not be sent to Alexander, not from Eliza. A quiet click of a door latch behind Angelica made her turn on her heels.

"What are you doing in here!?" Eliza gasped then tried to snatch the note Angelica still had a hold of.

"You can't send this letter," Angelica fumed, pulling her arm back. "You love him, and I won't let you give him up like this!"

"But I suppose you're allowed to, right?" Eliza raised her voice then looked to the floor. "You love him too, and I won't let _you_ give him up like this." She closed her eyes. "For once, do something for yourself, Angelica. I'll be fine."

What Eliza had just suggested went against every fiber in Angelica's being. Eliza was the most important. After a long pause, Angelica slowly walked over and wrapped her arms around Eliza and they embraced.

Angelica was willing to do anything for Eliza's happiness, but now that she knew how Angelica truly felt, would Eliza be satisfied with getting Alexander while her sister stood by and watched? Angelica knew the answer would be a resounding "no," but could Eliza truly be happy if she watched Angelica take her own first love?

Angelica didn't know what to say.

So she said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This takes place at the same time as when Alexander would be asking for Philip Schuyler's blessing in the musical (according to the song Helpless). And sorry it's not very long and took extra time to post, I have finals coming up and I also have a part time job!**

 **Hope you enjoy what's here though!**

 **Chapter 3**

Angelica paced back and forth. Since Eliza had found out two weeks ago about how she felt, she never left her letters where Angelica could find and read them. If she even wrote them at all anymore. Angelica was clueless about what her sister ended up sending to Alexander or what his letters said in return. It was stressful to both siblings, but thankfully didn't make the relationship between them to be much different. They laughed, sang and ate together as always. But they never talked about him.

The latest thing Angelica heard was that Alexander was still planning to visit despite whatever Eliza wrote to him, but she couldn't help but dread the moment for when he would arrive. She sent up a silent prayer but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She quickly dashed over, smoothed out her dress then opened it with a smile when she saw his handsome face. "Good afternoon, Alexander."

He smiled broadly in return and took off his hat and held it to his chest. "A good afternoon it indeed is," he acknowledged. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Angelica smiled and moved aside as he stepped through the doorway. "Eliza is out right now I'm afraid," she ventured, hoping to get some sort of hint of how they were feeling towards each other. She got nothing other than a flicker in his dark eyes.

"That's fine," he commented. "I'm sure your company won't be anything but pleasant." He took off his outer coat and hung it on the railing for the flight of stairs then looked back at Angelica.

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Would you care for a drink, tea perhaps?"

"That would be nice."

Angelica led him into the dining area and pulled out a chair which he sat on comfortably, taking in his surroundings. As Angelica put a teakettle on the stove they heard the front door open and close again softly. Eliza glanced into the room as she walked past the doorway and froze for a split second.

"Alexander! You're-"

"-here," he finished the sentence for her then got to his feet.

Eliza looked away quickly then back as if she didn't know what to do. "I need to do… something, I'll see you later, ok?" She started to turn away.

Alexander took a step towards her. "No, Eliza, can we talk?"

She stared at him long and hard as if running the thought through her head. Angelica could feel the tension in the air between them. After what felt like forever, Eliza spoke.

"Fine." She turned and headed to the back door. "Let's do it in the garden."

Alexander followed and looked back at Angelica with an unreadable expression before he disappeared out of sight.

Angelica clutched the glass she was planning to fill with tea for Alexander as she stood alone. She was once again left in the dark. She took a seat at the table, her heart racing from the nervousness of not knowing what the two were speaking about. After a few minutes of waiting, Angelica moved over to the front door and slipped outside, wanting to go for a quick walk to clear her head.

Fifteen minutes later Angelica returned and heard Alexander and Eliza in the dining area, seemingly talking casually. She slipped off her shoes and smoothed out her dress before stepping into the room with the two of them. Eliza had already served Alexander his tea. Alexander turned to her and smiled charmingly.

"Did you have a fine walk?" Eliza asked lightheartedly and held out a cup of tea for her to take.

"Yes, thank you," Angelica took the drink and sat at the table beside Alexander. She could still feel the nagging feeling inside of her from not knowing what he and her sister spoke about.

"Good." Eliza sounded much more cheerful than when Alexander first arrived. "I'll fetch father and let him know Alexander is here for a visit." With that she swept past the two and out the door.

After a brief pause, Alexander began to speak. "Your sister is most lovely company," he said carefully.

Angelica nodded. "Most true." After a short, awkward silence, she swallowed, attempting to bring up the courage to ask what was on her mind. "What," she started quietly. "...did Eliza say to you?"

The young man glanced to the table as if deciding whether to tell her the truth or not, then looked her in the eyes. "She told me that someone else had a heart for me."

Angelica's heart started pounding in her chest. "Did she say who?" After a brief pause, he nodded.

Angelica found herself gripping the skirt of her dress, her palms sweaty. He knew her feelings for him. And she wasn't sure if she liked that. "Did… she say anything else?"

"She said she wants you to be happy." Alexander leaned forward slightly. "Or maybe, to be satisfied?" He leaned back into his seat. "Eliza made it clear to me that she wants you to do what you want."

Angelica's heart pounded harder. "I love my sister more than anything in this life," she whispered. "I will choose her happiness over mine... every time."

"Eliza will do no different for you," Alexander responded. Angelica couldn't get even a slight read on how he was feeling through all of this. The two sat in silence until Eliza returned.

"Father will be here for dinner shortly," she chirped then proceeded to uncover a freshly baked loaf of bread and slice it with precision. Angelica stood and began to assist her with preparing the meal.

Angelica knew Eliza only wished to get her what she wanted. She thought back to when Eliza discovered her feelings for Alexander. She said she was fine, but Angelica knew she was lying. Would that continue to be a lie, or would she truly be fine if Angelica allowed this to play out? She shook her said slightly. She was in a war, and no matter which side she chose, she would lose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This is when things are really taking a change from the story. I hope you all don't mind! Also, this is my longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _My Dearest Angelica,_

 _I have not written for many months and I apologize for my absence. The war has caused me to be busier than ever. I hope you and your sisters are doing well. Unfortunately, a slight mishap has cause me to become injured. My general and good friend Washington has commanded me to take a break from the battlefield and return to a place I can be cared for. I have no place to call home except for the tents I reside in beside my comrades. It has been suggested to me to stay in your residence. I sincerely apologize for the short notice but I am likely on my way as you read these words before you. If you have no desire to welcome me into your home, politely decline me at the door, it will do me no harm._

 _My sincerest apologies,_

 _A. Hamilton_

Angelica clenched the letter in her hands and bit her lip softly. Countless emotions raced through her: excitement, nervousness, fear. It had been four months since Alexander had stayed in their home. Four months since Eliza had told him about Angelica's feelings. Alexander would be arriving soon and she had no idea what to do. She turned on her heels and floated up the stairs softly and lightly knocked on her sister's door.

"Elizabeth? Are you in?"

"Yes, come in," came the effervescent response.

Angelica turned the latch and stepped inside to be greeted by Eliza sitting on the foot of her bed, an open book placed beside her. She paused, then spoke carefully. "I have received a letter from Alexander."

"Oh?" Eliza's voice was brimmed with curiosity mixed with confusion.

"He was injured in a fight."

One of Eliza's hands flew to her mouth. "He is alright, isn't he?" She paused for a split second. "Please tell me he's alright!"

Angelica nodded. "He says he's doing fine, but he needs a place to stay. He has asked to stay here with us." She waited for a response from Eliza.

"Oh."

"He should be here in a few days time. Is it alright if he stays?"

Eliza seemed to think about her answer carefully as she delivered her answer. "Yes, I suppose that would be alright." She turned back to her book and stared at the pages, but Angelica knew she wasn't reading. Giving up on trying to get her to speak on how she actually felt, she swiveled and made her way back down the stairs. She wasn't sure how this visit would go, and it didn't help because of her not knowing how long Alexander would even be staying. She would have to wait it out, and that was something she hated to do.

* * *

A light knock at the door cause Angelica to rush out of the kitchen towards the door. She smoothed out her dress then took a breath before unlatching the door. The familiar face of Alexander greeted her. She smiled.

"Alexander, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," he responded with a toothy grin. "Have you decided if I may stay here?"

Angelica nodded. "We have prepared a room for you to sleep, come this way." She stepped aside so he could make his way through the door frame. It was then when she noticed he used a cane to step inside. He had a terrible limp. As he leaned back to pick up his bag, Angelica quickly stopped him. "N-no, let me get that for you." She hauled the sac onto her shoulder and shut the door.

"I apologize for my inability," Alexander started, but she cut him off with the raising of her hand.

"No need to apologize. Let's get you settled in."

After placing his bag on the floor, Alexander sat tiredly on the bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Is… everything alright?" Angelica questioned, concerned.

"Yes, yes, sorry." He flashed his charming smile but Angelica could see the fatigue through his eyes. "Everything is perfect."

"Would you like a meal? Perhaps a drink?"

"No, I'm fine-"

"I'll get you some soup and some water, then." Angelica turned and disappeared out of the room then returned a few minutes later only to find he had fallen fast asleep. She left the water on the bedside table and took the soup back into the kitchen. They would have to catch up in the morning.

* * *

The beams of light from the sunrise fluttered through the window and woke Angelica. She swiftly got out of her night clothes and into a casual dress and made her way into the kitchen. After quickly putting a kettle of water on the stove to boil, she tiptoed carefully to the guest room where Alexander was staying and tenderly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the optimistic response of the handsome man inside. She opened the door and took a step in.

"I was wondering what type of tea you would-" Alexander was sitting up, shirtless in bed. Angelica quickly averted her eyes. "...that… you w-would want?" She could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

"Regular is just fine." He started to get out of bed.

"N-no, no, I can bring it to you, just wait here!" She hastily departed from the room and back into the kitchen. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. While waiting for the water to boil she made her way to the second floor and invited herself into Eliza's room. "Alexander is awake, if you want to speak with him."

Eliza's eyes seemed to widen for a second, then she looked away. "No… I am going to be much too busy today."

Angelica raised her eyebrows. "Oh, doing what?"

"Doing…" Eliza fidgeted with her hands. "I need to shop. For groceries."

Angelica sighed. She was hoping Eliza wouldn't try to avoid Alexander while he was here. "Alright then." She gave up and stepped back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She prepared Alexander's tea and brought it back to his chamber. He was wearing his shirt now. "Your regular tea." She handed it to him carefully, making sure none of the hot liquid inside spilled on him. Angelica daringly looked him in the eye. He smirked.

"How've you sisters been? We have fallen behind with the letters unfortunately."

"We have both been well," Angelica replied, tucking some of her curly hair behind her ear. "I am glad you were not injured more than what you have been."

Alexander half rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't have had to get injured at all, really."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get hurt?" she asked, innocently curious. She sat at the end of the bed.

"Amusing you ask," Alexander started. "Don't be fooled, it's not a heroic war story."

Angelica felt a smile itching the corners of her mouth. "I am intrigued, do tell."

Alexander began in a storytelling voice. "A man who goes by the name Charles Lee was put into command of many battalions. I knew he was trouble, but my general, Washington, must have been blind to it. After becoming second in command he began to show his cowardliness as a leader. As we would go into battles he would almost pull back immediately. We lost many men because of him."

"Were you injured in one of the battles he was leading?" Angelica inquired.

Alexander shook his head. "No. After proving he was not fit to lead, a good friend of mine, Lafayette, a soldier from France, took his place. We left Lee behind without a pot to piss in, but then he started to speak ill about Washington. He began to spread rumours and cause people to lose faith in him. Washington told us to ignore it and that history would prove him wrong, but I had enough of his foolishness. Another friend of mine, Laurens, agreed we had to do something about it him. I challenged Lee to a duel."

"A duel?"

"We took ten paces and fired our guns at each other. I struck his ribs, he struck my leg."

Angelica stared at Alexander, agast. "Your general allowed this to happen?"

Alexander laughed. "No, it was against direct orders. Which is partially why I was sent away. It's my punishment."

Angelica shook her head. "You crazy buffoon." She looked him in the eye. "Coming here isn't much of a punishment, is it?" She couldn't help but smile.

Alexander winked. "Don't tell the general."

"Let me see the wound," Angelica ordered softly. Alexander began to unwrap it, revealing a swollen bullet hole. "The bullet was removed, correct?"

He nodded. "It mostly just needs cleaning and time."

Angelica stood and made her way to the door. "I'll get some fresh bandages." As she left the room the two made eye contact. He smiled as she lost sight of him. Her heart skipped just like the time she first laid eyes on him. She once again realized she had the choice. The universe, perhaps God, has given her another chance. Her heart twisted and her sister's voice echoed in her mind.

" _This one's mine."_

Angelica ran a hand through her hair. Perhaps once, just this once, she would get what she so desperately desired. Eliza walked past her, about to leave the house to go to the market. As their eyes met, Eliza's expression only said one thing.

" _This one's yours."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Update: I AM SO SORRY. I forgot about this and now it's been over a year,,,,, I apologize for the horrendously long wait. Forgive me, I am so sorry!**

 **I hope I can make it up to you with this… fun chapter mmm**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Alexander teetered as he stood on both legs without his cane. "I'll do it this time, you'll see."

Angelica watched nervously as he took a step. "Are you sure you won't fall again? It's only been two weeks and you're at least supposed to rest six-"

Alexander laughed. "Two weeks is plenty of time for me to heal completely, don't you think? I do have quite a tolerance for pain." As he was finishing his words he took an overachieving step and started to fall forwards. Angelica gasped and lunged to his front, trying to catch him, resulting in them both tumbling to the floor.

"Alex!" Angelica gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

There was no response.

"Alexander?..."

He lifted his face from her shoulder with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. "You smell like lavender."

Angelica felt a rush of relief come over her but a moment after, embarrassment seeped into her face. She laughed. "You scoundrel," she giggled as she shoved him off and rolled him onto the floor. He let out a soft chuckle as Angelica got to her feet and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. "Now I have to pick you up again." She reached down and interlocked arms with Alexander and began to pull him upwards to help him get momentum to rest on his good leg. He leaned forward and with her help he stood, resulting in the two of them chest to chest. She paused. She could feel his eyes gazing through her and his warm breath on her forehead. She casted a glance up into his face where their eyes met.

One second felt like an eternity.

He leaned closer.

Another eternity.

She could almost feel his lips on hers. "Alexander, I…" She started to whisper.

"Talk less…" he murmured. His breath was on her lips.

Angelica's heart pounded so heavily she was worried it would break out of its prison cage of ribs.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Angelica, Alexander!" Chirped the ecstatic voice of Elizabeth. "I came to tell you that dinner-" She froze when she saw them.

Angelica and Alex quickly stepped away from each other, red-faced.

Eliza blinked, then seemingly collected herself. "My my… was I interrupting? I can leave if you are _busy_ …" She smirked.

"N-No!" Angelica fumbled with her words and brushed off her dress again. "We were just wondering if dinner was about to be ready."

Alexander folded his hands casually behind his back. "I actually was starting to get hungry."

Eliza raised her eyebrow as she looked at the two of them. "Dinner actually will be ready in a couple shakes. I'll call you again then." She turned and winked at Angelica as she fled the room, closing the door behind her once again.

Angelica let out a breath, not realizing she was holding it during the whole encounter. What could have been going through Eliza's mind as she saw them like that?

Alexander sat back down on the edge of the bed and Angelica silently joined him, flashes of their almost first kiss replaying through her mind. She swallowed. She didn't even know how Alexander truly felt about her, let alone Eliza. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I shouldn't have…"

Alexander held up a hand to stop her and shook his head. "I should apologize for not explaining… you don't really know, do you?"

Angelica gave him a confused look. "...Know what?"

"When Eliza and I spoke to each other, we talked about you. We talked about me. We talked about us." Alexander looked into Angelica's eyes. "She told me you loved me… and that she loved you. She wants you to get what you want without thinking of her for once in your life."

"But what about what _you_ want?" Angelica protested. "It's not all about me, it has been and never will."

Alexander thought for a moment before continuing. "I loved your sister." Angelica felt her heart drop. "But," he continued. "I loved you more."

Angelica stared, not believing what he was saying. "But why? I brought you to Eliza, I introduced you! I did everything right- I left you with her, and I-"

"Because of that very night, I fell in love with you." Alexander placed his hand on hers. "I had gone to that ball wanting to prove I could catch a Schuyler. But when you approached me it changed. You were dazzling the room. It wasn't about the "Schuyler" anymore. It was about you."

Angelica couldn't comprehend Alexander's words. Her? It was about _her?_

Alexander smiled softly. "When we danced it was like I knew you. Not just who you were, but who you _are._ And that's what I fell in love with."

"Alexander, I don't know what to say," Angelica clenched her fist.

He leaned towards her. "You don't have to say anything. _Just talk less._ "

His lips met hers in a soft embrace.

* * *

"My sincerest gratitude for allowing me to stay here for the past five weeks." Alexander took off his hat as he bowed.

Angelica and Eliza both smiled sadly.

"Must you leave so soon?" Eliza sighed. "You were supposed to rest for six to eight weeks, not five."

"I agree," argued Angelica. "You should stay longer to be sure you have completely healed." She took his hand in hers. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

Alexander lifted her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "Don't fret, can't you see I can walk perfectly fine? My leg has healed and they need me. Washington has requested I lead in Virginia."

"That makes it all the worst," muttered Elizabeth.

He chuckled gently. "I should get going." He opened his arms and took the two women into an embrace.

"Just stay alive." Angelica wiped away a tear swiftly. "That would be enough."

"I'll be back soon," Alexander promised. "If all goes well this may be the battle needed to begin our nation." With that, he picked up his luggage and headed down the driveway and got into the carriage that had come to collect him.

The driver motioned for the horses to begin their trot and Eliza turned and headed back into the house. Angelica watched it move further down the dirt road.

Suddenly Alexander's head appeared out the window and he waved back at Angelica. Her eyes lit up and she waved enthusiastically back until the coach was too far down the road to see the distinction between horse and wagon. She began to make her way back into her father's home.

Her step had more bounce as she strolled up the steps. She could feel her heart was in a different mood than before. Perhaps the effect of Alexander Hamilton had worked its way into her life. Or was it love? She couldn't tell, and quite frankly, for the first time in her life, she couldn't care less.


End file.
